To LOVE-Ru - Acting strange
by muumitfan
Summary: What's is Rito's friends hiding from him and trying to keep him busy?


It was a cold but sunny October sunday and Rito was just waking up. "Yaawn." Said Rito with a tired tone. Rito then looked around and didn't see Momo. He then dressed up in his usual clothes and walked downstairs. "Morning everyone." Said Rito happily to everyone. "*Gasp* Rito maybe you should spend this day somewhere else." Suggested Mikan surprised. "Uhh if you want." Said Rito confused and went downstairs.  
When Rito got there he met Haruna. "Oh Sairenji." Said Rito while blushing a little. "Uhm could you show me the house where you lived when you changed school's?" Suggested Haruna. "Huh? Umm sure." Agreed Rito. "Great! Can you go on ahead? I have to do something quickly at your house." Suggested Haruna. Rito seemed confused of Haruna's request but did it anyway and she soon caught up with him. "Sorry. I had to use the bathroom." Pretented Haruna. "..." Rito's just quiet of the reason.  
When they reached the house it brought back memories for Rito when he moved there many month's ago. "This was where you lived?" Said Haruna surprised. "Sure did. I actually still have the key for it but haven't visited this place since then." Explained Rito happily. After that they enter the house and Haruna looks amazed of how it looks. "Wow! This house looks comfortable!" Said Haruna after lookingat it. "Ha ha, yeah. Hmm here in the living room i played a board game with Barry, Saito, Maria, Kirito and Maya." Said Rito while remembering that time. "It must have been fun." Said Haruna while giggling a little.  
After that they are met with Saruyama. "Oh Saruyama." Says Rito surprised. "Hey there Rito. How about we go check out a place i found yeasterday." Suggests Saruyama. "Well sure." Agrees Rito. "Great! I hope you don't mind borrowing Rito for a while Sairenji." Says Saruyama while winking. "Oh um no. I don't." Says Haruna. "Then it's settled. Follow we Rito!" Ordered Saruyama. Rito does so. "I hope it's not some kind of place i feel uncomfortable." Says Rito in his mind.  
When they reached the place it had a beautiful meadow with flowers and trees and a river. "What do you think about this Rito?" Asks Saruyama. "It's really pretty. How did you find this?" Asks Rito with a surprised tone. "I used a GPS." Explained Saruyama while taking it from his pocket. "Oh." Says Rito.  
After that they are met up with Nemesis. "Oh Nemesis. Did you know we were here?" Asks Rito. "Yeah I followed you two here." Explained Nemesis. "Why did you follow us?" Asks Rito surprised. "I was at a harbour and i noticed some people fishing and I want you to teach me." Requests Nemesis. "Uh sure, i'll show you how it's done. But why?" Asks Rito surprised. "I have my reasons that are intended to be good." Explains Nemesis happily. "Well ok then." Says Rito as he's parting ways with Saruyama.  
When they reached the harbour Rito rented a spinning rod. "Ok let me show you how you fish with this." Says Rito while showing how it's done. After Rito showed the basics he then throws lure in the water and starts to reel it in. "Oh i see. Let me try." Says Nemesis happily. "Here you go." Says Rito while handing over the rod. "So i do this and then..." Says Nemesis while repeating what Rito showed. It was a success and Nemesis looks happy and reels it back and does it again. This time a fish was caught. "Whoa! I caught one!" Shouts Nemesis happily while reeling it in. "Yay this is fun!" Says Nemesis happily after catching the fish. "Good job Nemesis." Praises Rito happily. "He he thanks. Now i can make food from this and give it to a family over there." Explains Nemesis. "How thoughtful of you." Says Rito happily. "He he thanks. Now let me just use my powers to clean it." Says Nemesis while being ready to use her powers.  
After that Rito meets this time Yui. "Oh Kotegawa." Says Rito happily. "Let's go to a shrine." Suggests Yui. "Oh sure." Agrees Rito.  
When they reach the shrine, Rito seems to remember it. "Hmm if i remember correctly i once saved a cat from a tree over here. Mikan was also here too." Says Rito while remembering his childhood. "I knew it!" Says Yui in her mind. They then decide to sit for a while and chat.  
After that they meet up with Barry, Kirito, Saito, Maya, Amy, Maria, Marika, Samantha and Sophie. And with them is Riko. "Hi guys." Says Rito happily. "Hi there Rito. Let's go walk in the town, ok?" Suggests everyone happily. "Oh sure." Agrees Rito with a happy tone.  
After the little walk with everyone Rito returns home with them. "Why is the house so dark?" Thinks Rito confused as he looks behind with Riko and they see their friends whistling. They don't want to ask about it they just walk to another dark room and they open the lights. "SURPRISE!" Shouts everyone happily. Rito and Riko both get surprised by it. "What's going on?" Asks the two at the same time. "Why it's your birthday Rito. And i guess you clones too." Explains Mikan. "Oh yeah how do i always forget it." Says Rito embarrased. "Well since you always forget it, we decided to hold a party for you." Explains Mikan. "Aww thanks guy's." Says Rito with a happy tone and trying not to cry. "Look Rito! We even bought you presents!" Announced Run happily. Rito then goes to open them.  
After that Rito seems to have opened them all when Celine comes there with a card and flowers. "Hmm? Aww thank you Celine." Says Rito happily. He then looks at the card. It says: Happy birthday daddy. I love you. It even has a drawing of Rito and Celine hugging each other. After reading that Rito bursts into tears. "Huh? What's wrong Rito?" Asks Maya surprised. Rito then hands over the card to Maya and everyone decides to look at it. "Aww how cute." Says everyone.  
After that they start to eat cake and everything else there is while celebrating Rito's and Riko's 17th birthday and after that they play games while Rito being happy to have so much friends.


End file.
